


In Celebration of 20

by teicakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, I have no idea what to tag this as, Sou is reluctant group dad, major crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin are out of the country for Makoto's birthday, but that doesn't mean Kisumi and Sou aren't going to let it go uncelebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Celebration of 20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosaicos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicos/gifts).



> Went with the

It was in his third year of university that Makoto first celebrated his birthday without Haruka. Of all weeks Haru’s first international meet was right after his birthday, meaning three days before Makoto had seen him off at the airport (giving him a box of chocolates to pass on to Rin) and wished him best of luck.

He wasn’t really upset about it, it was just… different. Since moving to Tokyo they’d always carried on their traditions from Iwatobi, going out to a restaurant with friends, then celebrating the rest of the night quietly together over one of Haru’s homemade cakes and a movie. So now, halfway through his birthday, Makoto had zero ideas on what to do.

“Neh, Mako-chan, what’s with that face?” A long and slightly sticky finger poked at Makoto’s cheek. Kisumi had leaned forward over the table to look at him.

“He’s probably thrown by Haruka not being here.” Sousuke was seated next to him, a slice of katsudon halfway to his mouth. Whether it was a fluke of luck or something else, the three of them had all been accepted to the same university. By the third week of classes they’d made a routine of having lunch together, and despite barely knowing Sousuke in high school Makoto had gotten to know him much better. The one caveat was that Haru’d always pout about being the shortest when the four of them hung out, but that was nothing in exchange for more friends. 

Come to think of it… he hadn’t even planned anything with any friends today. Makoto continued to drum his chopsticks against his lips in thought, Sousuke rusting in his bag beside him.

“Oh, speaking of Makoto, Rin and Gou asked me to give you this. The little box with it is from me.” A cardstock box wrapped in ribbon and a smaller wrapped one were placed in front of him. “Happy Birthday.”

Kisumi bolted upright. “WHAT? MAKOTO IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY?!” Several people turned to look at them but he paid them no attention. “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? There’s nothing on Facebook about it!” He began scrolling through his phone madly.

“That’s because you have 1700 friends and counting numbnuts…”

Makoto started unwrapping the smaller box as the other two started sassing each other. Soususke had given him a bright green fitband, complimentary to the ones he and Rin already owned. The two Samezuka alums were always making sure Makoto’s fitness didn’t drop, bringing him along on jogs or to the gym to work out. The larger box had a small chocolate mousse cake topped with matcha biscuits. A little white and dark chocolate orca was perched next to a heart shaped one.

“Gou says Haruka made that before he left for the bakery to put on. So I guess the cake’s from all of them.”

Makoto smiled as he slid the fitband on. “Thanks Sousuke. I’ll phone the others later tonight to thank them.” He pulled out his phone to text Gou a thank you. Even halfway across the country she managed to feel like she was here.

“Awww dangit Sou’s right!” Kisumi slumped back down at the table. “You were right below Iki and Mai-chan on the list I must have missed it this morning.” He sucked his juice box in defeat. “So, what are you doing tonight? You always seem to have something planned.”

“Nothing,” said Makoto through a bite of cake. “I didn’t think of anything… usually someone else takes care of it.”

“ _THAT’S PERFECT!_ Makoto, you can’t just waste your 20 th birthday alone watching dramas-“

“I wasn’t going to…”

“ _SOUSUKE AND I ARE TAKING YOU OUT DRINKING TONIGHT!”_

“We are?” Sousuke seemed taken aback.

Kisumi’s lilac eyes were sparkling. “I know the perfect place too! Since Rin’s in Australia you’re the last of us who’s turning legal. We’ve got to celebrate that! Neither of you is getting out of this either. Meet me at the university station at 7!”

* * *

Makoto hadn’t been sure what to expect from Kisumi’s destination. Rin and Haru were both convinced he could easily be a host, meaning the three of them would have ended up in a club filled with women fawning over attractive young men. Sousuke had bet him 1000 yen it was going to be a nightclub or party type bar with loud obnoxious music blaring.

Instead they were at a small restaurant, a few tables over from the bar. There was a decent mix of salary men, students, and couples here, and a very distinct lack of club-like atmosphere.

“This is… different…” mumbled Sou as he pulled out some bank notes for Makoto. “I could have sworn you’d want to go somewhere else.”

Kisumi was splayed out across a chair and a half, face positively radiating excitement as he called the waiter over. “Are you kidding? This place has some of the best mixed drinks around and cheap prices to boot! We’ll have three house specials and a bottle of plum wine to start.” He smiled as their order was taken and turned back to the others. “I can’t believe it, this is our Mako-chan’s first time drinking! Rin and Haru are missing out, we should text them!”

“On it.” Makoto pulled out his phone and paused… _who was more likely to pick up now?_ After a second of pondering he dialed Rin. He was answered on the 4 th ring.

“Makoto! How are you, happy birthday! We just finished practice for today and have the rest of the day off to relax before races. One sec I’ll go grab Haru…” there was shuffling on the end. “Okay you’re on speaker now, say hi. 

“Makoto, I’m sorry I’m not there. How’s your birthday going?” He could practically hear Haru’s little pout of concern.

“It’s going pretty well actually. Thanks so much for the cake you guys it was amazing!”

“Haru found a place that makes stuff similar to him. Hopefully it tasted good?” 

“Of course it did! Though I still do like yours more Haru.” Makoto giggled and looked at his wrist. “Rin, I’m guessing you recommended the fitband to Sou?”

“Can’t have you slacking off while the two of us aren’t there to watch you,” teased Rin. “It’d be such a shame for your muscles to go to waste. Think of the view you’d be denying us.”

Makoto’s ears went red. He hoped Kisumi and Sou couldn’t hear the other half of the conversation.

“Makoto, what are you doing right now? You’re not home alone are you?”

“No, actually I’m out with Sousuke and Kisumi. They wanted to take me to a bar because I’m 20 now." 

Kisumi leaned across the table, until his face was nearly touching Makoto’s. “Hi there Haru! Rin!” Sousuke grunted hello from a less personal-space-invading distance. “We’ll take good care of Mako for you! Ask nicely and maybe I’ll send you some photos of his cute drunk face.” 

“Don’t take advantage of Makoto.” Haru’s voice took on an icy tone.

“Sheesh.” The pink-haired boy leaned back, tongue sticking out playfully. “Just teasing Haru, unless you’re just jealous I get to see it in person.”

“Haru’s right Mako,” came Rin’s voice from the line, “don’t go too nuts. You don’t want to end up like me when my team took me out for the first time in Australia. Whatever you do, don’t take a shot for every year you’ve been alive. And for fuck’s sake don’t do it with fireball.”

A warm feeling welled up in his chest. “Don’t worry about me Rin, nothing will happen.”

“Line us when you get back to your place, okay? Have fun tonight. We’ll do something when all three of us are together again.”

“Of course. Thanks guys.” Makoto smiled as he hung up.

While he’d been talking the drinks had arrived. Kisumi was pouring small glasses of plum wine as Sou distributed the three beers amongst them. He passed one to Makoto, still grinning like a cartoon cat, and raised his glass.

“To Makoto! Happy birthday!”

Makoto swallowed his portion. The drink was pleasantly sweet with a small sour aftertaste. He could barely even taste the alcohol in it. Kisumi was already quickly refilling their glasses. He took a sip of his beer. It was definitely not as sweet, but light and crisp enough for him to keep sipping as the pink-haired boy began explaining a game.

“Have you guys ever played Yamanote Sen? Don’t worry I’ll teach you guys. Makoto this’ll be a night you never forget!”

* * *

Yamanote Sen proved to be little more than a category naming game, though it proved to be more entertaining when the table of drunken office works beside them joined in. After hearing it was Makoto’s birthday they insisted on buying the trio another round of house specials and a plate of fried chicken.

Kisumi had just screwed up spectacularly on naming college majors and taken a glug of sochu, his face leading to Makoto snorting beer out his nose. The brunette was becoming more and more giggly as the night wore on, now laughing at the puddle of spray in front of him. Kisumi seemed largely the same. Either his tolerance was high or his regular personality wasn’t a far cry from his drunken one. Sou for one thought he was doing a bang up job of remaining sober. Sure, that other table had complained he was talking too loudly but that was nothing compared to the accountant with the tie around his forehead. He was _fine_.

“Hey, Sousuke! We should get Makoto to do a trick shot!” Kisumi was splayed across the table, hips wiggling in the air. One elbow was stuck in the spit up beer, much to the way-too-easy delight of Makoto. “I know this one shot he’ll love the taste of. You take it with him!”

The time it took him to think of the words “wait, what?” somehow managed to be long enough for Kisumi to call the bartender over and order the drink.

“I’ve got to take photos for Haru! Quick, Sou, push back your chair a bit.” Kisumi may as well have given up on his chair altogether so much of him was spread out over the table now trying to wrestle Sousuke far enough away from it. “OH! Put it right here!”

Sousuke may have been slightly drunker than he thought because he didn’t seem to realize what was going on until Kisumi was already pushing a dopey looking Makoto towards a shot glass in his lap. A shot piled high with whipping cream and placed dangerously close to his-

“No hands Makoto! Use your mouth only!”

He covered his hands in mortification as he felt the glass leave his legs and the click of a camera went off. The group of coworkers cheered. He didn’t want to think about what kind of photo Kisumi had taken, let alone the face Makoto was making right now. He chanced a peep through his fingers.

Makoto was _licking_ the shot glass. _Licking it_. Whipped cream was smeared on his face in the wrongest way possible and Kisumi was sampling a finger-full off of it.

“That was super good!” he said as he smacked his lips. “What’s it called Kisumi?”

The look Kisumi was giving Makoto was part triumph, part coy, and a dash of someone fucking delighted they could use sexual innuendos on unsuspecting friends.

“A blow job. Good, huh?”

“Amazing. HEY COULD I GET SOME MORE BLOW JOBS PLEASE?” Of all things he said tonight, Makoto said this one with the straightest face. 

 _I am going to die of second hand embarrassment because these idiots_ , thought Sou. He pounded back the rest of his beer hoping it would help, and took another shot for good measure.

Actually… he paused for a moment. He’d only had three beers tonight, and about 5 shots of plum wine or sochu. Kisumi was somewhere in the same area, with maybe a few more shots, but that guy could hold his liquor reasonably well. Before the blow job shot Makoto had had less than either of them… but why did he feel drunker than normal?

“Hey,” he nudged one of the salary men, “what percent is the house special beer?” His head was feeling slightly fuzzy. The sight of Makoto trying to drink his beer without any hands didn’t seem as ridiculous as it did earlier.

The man half looked at him as Makoto was handed a tray of 4 more shots. “What are you talking about? The house special isn’t a type of beer, it’s somek.”

“Somek?” Somewhere in the back of his mind that word sounded familiar, but the gears were moving far too slowly.

“Beer with a shot of soju or sake. You don’t taste it, but it’s there. A lot of students get it so they can buy less drinks.”

“WHAT?” he said a bit too loudly. He felt like he should be more concerned about that right now but he was more focused on how Kisumi was licking the cream tops off Mako’s new shots. Where ever the fuck the cotton candy head had learned to do that type of thing he didn’t know, but now Makoto was copying him, laughing even as his tongue fully extended.

Electing not to look quite as ridiculous as his friends, Sou chose to finish the rest of Makoto’s beer. He was only a few sips from the end when his phone began to vibrate violently in his pocket. It was going off constantly, sharp buzz after buzz with no end sight. After a few seconds of fumbling and two messed up passcode attempts he managed to enter the Line chat. 

**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**

**WHAT THE HELL IS KISUMI DOING TO MAKOTO**

**WHY IS THERE FUCKING WHITE STUFF ON MAKOTOS FACE**

**COCK SUCKING IS NOT PART OF KINGS GAME YOU GET ANY PENISES AWAY FROM HIS FACE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME THERE AND STUFF A BOTTLE OF BEER SO FAR Up YOUR**

_rin im pretty sure those are shots not penises_

**HARU HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE FUCKIGN PHOTOS KISUMI IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MAKOTO**

**SOUSUKE GET THIS UNDER CONTROL**

_If kisumi does so much as make one attempt on makoto make sure he can’t so much as blink for a week_

_No one touches makoto_

**_Wha,_** Sousuke typed back. **_Evertethias fien guys ksiumi said makto would lovetherea shot so we got im one._**

**Fuck you’re drunk too**

**_No im nto_** he protested. 

 _Sousuke,_ typed Haru, _you can’t even spell “not” right now go home._

_And take the other two with you._

**TEXT US WHEN YOU GET BACK DON’T LET MAKOTO DRINK ANYMORE**

**HARU LOOK AT THE NEW PHOTOS HE’S SENDING US SOU FUCKING STOP WHATEVER THE HELL YOURE DOING AND STOP THEM FROM LICKING SHOT GLASSES TOGETHER**

**_Fine._** Sou replied. **_I’ll gte therbill. You guys ahepy?_**

He waved the waiter over, managing to shout over the din that was their table cheering Makoto on to see how many shot glasses he could fit in his mouth. Sou passed over Kisumi’s credit card. “Just charge all of it here,” he sighed. It was Kisumi’s whole plan anyway, so why not let him pay for it? In the meantime he wrestled the rest of the shots out of Makoto’s mouth and tried to dress the two overgrown manchildren in their coats.

“Why we leaving, I can totally put a fourth one in there!” Makoto let himself go limp just as Sou managed to slip an arm into his parka.

“We’ve got to get the last train, and you’re too far gone.”

“No I’m not,” snorted Makoto. “I’m fineeeeeeeeeee.”

Kisumi was lounging on his good shoulder chugging the rest of the sochu. “Listen to him Sousou he’s fine, I’m fine, we’re all fineeeeeeeee.”

“You were fine four Es ago… we’re going home before one of you decides to go a step further than shots.”

“Sousou you’re so meannnnn! We were just starting to have fun. You need to relax more…. Maybe you want a – “ and the rest was left up to an extremely limited imagination because Kisumi was doing an incredibly accurate pantomime of a blow job. Makoto burst out laughing for the jillionth time, but somehow he managed to drag the two of them out the front door and onto the street.

“Okay Kisumi, cut the crap for a second. How do we get back to the station?”

The tallest of their group wobbled an ungraceful turn around a nearby lamppost. “Nnnnn, that way!” He gestured with a flourish down the block. “We go that way!”

As soon as he pointed Makoto began skipping down the street, singing something along the lines of a horribly off key idol song and Sou was left with little choice other than to follow them. They continued on for a few blocks in relative ease (though Makoto did stall them for a few minutes trying to pet an alley cat), Kisumi pointing them this way or that every once and a while. It’d be no time before they were back on the train.

“Sousskayyyy” Kisumi had stopped in the bright lights of a convenience store. “I want chipsss. Can we get chips?”

“Chips! Chippssssss! Less get chips!” Makoto joined in on the slurred cries.

He checked his phone. 23:43. It wasn’t last train time yet, but refusing to get something would probably make these two whine the rest of the way back. He sighed, feeling way too drunk to have to be the responsible one here.

“Quickly. I want to get home.”

A chorus of cheers sprinted into the store with Sou on its heels. Kisumi had made a B-line to the junk food isle while Makoto was pondering the ice cream bars with a wistful look.

 **“** Just pick one. I’ll pay.” The three of them were the only ones in the store. He made his way up to the counter and began pulling coins from his wallet. Ice cream would be what, 500 yen? Chips couldn’t be more than 400… he could totally get rid of all of his loose change. Totally.

“Sosuke look they have Mountain Dew flavoured chips!”

“If you’re not going to eat all of them don’t get them,” he sighed.  Makoto came up beside him and dropped 6 ice creams on the counter. “I told you get one.” The brunette pouted but Sousuke stayed firm, a scowl planted firmly on his face as he continued to count through his loose change.

Kisumi came up with a bag of chips, only to take it back and change it for another one, then a bag of shrimp puffs before swapping back to chips again. Makoto was slowly contemplating which ice creams to eliminate, flying each one individually like an airplane back into the freezer. A 9th bag of chips had been exchanged before the process was completed. He sighed, taking out the last few coins he needed when Makoto came up behind him giggling.

“Sousuke!” he called and the tall swimmer spun around to look at him. Makoto slid a pair of violently pink cat shaped sunglasses onto his nose and burst out laughing. 

“Kisumi come look at Sou he looks so serious!”

The third boy came around the aisle with yet another bag of chips and doubled over into a display laughing. The cashier made a distressed look at the boxes of curry now tumbling onto the floor.

“I’ll get them to clean it up.”

“No,” insisted the clerk, “I’ll get it. Is this all? The food and glasses come to 2300 yen.”

Sousuke reached back into his coin pocket for more change.

“You know we _do_ take card, right?” she scoffed.

He passed over Kisumi’s card and collected his idiot charges – still laughing their heads off – and dragged them out of the store. Outside the food and dim lighting managed to calm their hysterics.

From a shower of crumbs Kisumi spoke. “Okay lessh go!” He dashed off down the street in the direction they’d come from.

Sousuke paused, half wishing he’d picked up a bottle of hangover cure while they were there because he was sure as hell they were all going to need it tomorrow. 

“Kisumi, isn’t the station that way?”

Makoto shrugged at him as he sucked away at his popsicle. Fluffy hair spun around lazily to face them.

“I was following you guys I thought you knew where it was.”

Sou groaned. “You’re fucking _kidding_ me here. Do you even have a clue where we are now?”

Makoto stuck a finger out. “Next to the combini?” 

 _This is how I die,_ he told himself _, lost in freezing November with two idiots._

“We’ve got to figure out where we are,” he sighed. “Anyone?”

“I could call someone,” offered Makoto.

“Ooooo great idea Makoto.” Kisumi was hanging off the birthday boy as he rooted around in Makoto’s pockets. “Let’s call Haru he’s bound to know something!”

“Kisumi do you really think we should call someone in another county on th-“

“SHHHHHH-“ Kisumi waggled a drunken finger and held the phone to his ear. After a moment he launched into speech. “Haruuuu how could you miss Makoto’s birthday you’re not here to see him drunk with us. We’re all out on the street now trying to get home and-“ he paused for a second, then lowered the phone.

“He hung up on me…” Sousuke was about to feel sorry for him as well as Haruka but the nutbar was already dialing another number.

“Rinnnnnnn. Rinrinnnnnn, Mat-SU-OH-KAHHHH. Wait don’t hang up yet LISTEN TO ME!”

Makoto joined in on shouting at the phone. “Rinnn hi Rin hiiiiii! Is Haru there too say hi to Haru how are you guys how’s swimming how’s life?”

“Rin Makoto had his first blow job tonight Makoto tell him how much you liked it, tell him about blow jobs.”

“Rinnnn they taste so good you have to have a blow job with me let’s go get blow jobs when you come back my treat-“

“Oi.” Sou wrestled the phone from them. “Rin it’s me.” He held the phone away just in time before his best friend’s shrieking filled the empty street.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THE LAST HALF HOUR WHAT THE FUCK IS MAKOTO SPOUTING WHY DOES KISUMI HAVE HIS PHONE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.”

Sufficiently satisfied that Rin’s yelling instinct had quieted down enough for normal human hearing he brought it back to his ear. “We’re lost and can’t find our way back to the station. And don’t worry Makoto’s virginity is still intact as far as tonight goes.”

Rin seemed to have quieted down. “Haru go grab my laptop we’ve gotta help these guys get home. Now Sou, describe exactly what’s going on now.”

“Let’s see,” he looked around. “There’s tall buildings on the other side of the street, and on this side too. Kisumi’s at a mailbox trying to feed it chips and Makoto’s hugging a street sign.”

“Place wise Sou. Any street signs or anything?”

“I dunno, it’s kinda dark.”

“There’s no lights?”

“No. Makoto bought me sunglasses.”

 “Excuse me?”

From his sloppy embrace around the post Makoto shouted his way into the conversation. “THEY HAVE CATS ON THEM!”

“They had cats on them,” he repeated.”

“Sou,” said Rin with the same tone as a frustrated kindergarten teacher, “ _take the glasses off_.”

“Oh.” He slid them onto his forehead. “We’re at some street called kiba.”

“ _Anything else?_ ” groaned Rin.

* * *

It took them 10 minutes to locate the trio and another 30 to get them back to the nearest station. By the time they reached there some of the lines were already closed. Haruka grumbled in the background of the call, begrudgingly allowing him to take all of them to the same destination instead of dropping Kisumi off first. The entire ride back Rin was constantly checking up, much to the annoyance of Sousuke.

“Has anyone thrown up?”

“No.”

“Is Kisumi doing anything weird?”

“Not more than usual.”

“Has Makoto finally finished that freaking popsicle?”

“Yes I made him throw the wrapper away he’s fine he’s not 2 years old.”

“Do you have your key with you?”

“Yes Rin, I’m not a savage. We’re almost at the front door do you need to remind me how to take off my shoes?” He fumbled with the lock and usher the others inside. “We’re home now and nothing bad happened. “

“Sousuke I want waterrrr,” Makoto stood on the edge of the genkan blinking sleepily at him. His laughing drunk status had steadily dropped towards sleepy drunk as their train ride wore on.

“Kitchen’s just around the-“

“Don’t worry Sou I’ve got him.” Kisumi stumbled out of his shoes and staggered over to Makoto. “Mako come here let’s go get a drink together…”

He sighed and cast a glance at his friends. “Thanks for helping us out tonight. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t picked up.”

“Eh, it was the least we could do considering we couldn’t be there ourselves. How’d Makoto find it?”

“I think he had fun, hey Makoto… Makoto!”

He swore he saw what happened next in slow motion. In his less-than-sober state Kisumi misjudged the height of the step. His arms spiraled comically as he hung in midair, and then he was falling, falling down down down right onto…

“Sousuke! What happened? Why are you yelling?”

Sou blinked, trying to process things with his exhausted mind. “Kisumi tripped… He’s okay though, he landed on top of Makoto… now they’re on the floor together… Makoto’s laughing again… anddddd Kisumi’s trying to kiss him now…”

“HE’S TRYING TO KISS HIM??” There was a scuffled on Rin’s end and Haruka’s voice took over, far from it’s regular calm timbre.

“ _What is he doing to him Yamazaki what is he doing!”_

Sousuke continued to watch the display on the floor “Makoto’s laughing and squirming… Kisumi’s… licking his neck? Or maybe just talking into it… oh now he’s going for the lips… his aim really sucks right now…”

“THROW HIM IN THE BATHTUB AND LOCK HIM IN THERE. SOUSUKE SO HELP ME DO NOT LET KISUMI SOIL MAKOTO’S LIPS THAT BOY STAYS PURE UNDER YOUR WATCH!” Rin’s anger was actually radiating from the phone and saturating the entire room.

“ _Turn the water on too! Extra cold!”_

He bent over and tugged Kisumi off Makoto. "You two have serious issues with Kisumi you need to work out, y'know that?"

"Sousuke, lecture us on this when he's not trying to suck Mako's face. Have you thrown him in a tub of cold water yet?"

"Not yet." Kisumi was making small noises of protest at being dragged away from his conquest, but was otherwise perfectly happy to be dragged along the floor by his foot. He grabbed a spare pillow, and ignoring the thump of dense skull against the doorframe, tugged him into the bathroom. The pillow was chucked into the empty bathtub, and with a lot more effort, Kisumi joined it.

"Now he is." He adjusted the phone. "If I share my bed with Makoto will you guys let me go to sleep?"

"Are you going to make a move on him?" Haruka's sour voice was muffled. 

He groaned and hit the end call button. "Good night you two…" his phone was chucked into the couch cushions before he could be bombarded with texts. He collected Makoto from the kitchen, drinking form the tap no less, and tossed him into bed. 

"Go to sleep Makoto."

The brunette rolled over blearily. A pillow was hugged to his chest. 

"Ninight Sous'k."

Sou smiled, tugging the blanket on his own side of the bed. 

"Good night Makoto. Happy Birthday."

 


End file.
